


Consume

by BJBJack



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 1st person pov, Blood, Cannibalism, Fucked Up Shit, Gore, Markiplier - Fandom - Freeform, Murder, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJBJack/pseuds/BJBJack
Summary: The apparently random deaths during Wilford's interviews seem a little too frequent to quite be coincidental, but Bim's not complaining. In fact, Bim's found a perk to working alongside Wilford, as he always manages to get himself a tasty treat at the end.





	Consume

The man fell to the floor, a pile of blood quickly pooling around his chest.

"So, is this when you respawn?" Wilford asked the fresh corpse, waiting a few seconds for it to reply before kicking it to try and gain its attention, huffing in annoyance when all it did was loll it's head to the side

"And that's a wrap people," I call from beside Camera Man Jim, sighing as Wilford turns away from the interviewee.

"Ya know, we'd actually be able to get through an entire interview if these people would be willing to cooperate and quit dying all the time!" Wilford exclaims. I sigh, deciding to ignore the delusional man and go straight to the corpse. I think he was a video game designer or something. I never really bother to pay too much attention. He'd managed to almost get through the whole interview until he mentioned the unique respawn method he had in his game, and of course, Wilford took that as an invitation to kill the man and see for himself how it worked. I bent down beside the body, it's face already turning a pasty white at how quickly it was losing its precious blood. If only he could respawn in real life.

"So, what do you do with those body's anyway, Bim?" Warfstache questioned, tilting his head comically to the side.

"Oh, nothing you'd be interested in," I reply in a cheery tune, flashing him one of my dazzling smiles. He nodded and smiled in return before turning to walk out of the room, whistling a cheery tune. I pick up the body and haul it over my shoulder. The blood starts seeping into my jacket, but I ignore it, intent on getting it to my workshop as quickly as I can.

By the time I finally dump the body onto my workbench, my stomach is growling with hunger and anticipation. The corpse had lost a decent amount of blood, annoying, but manageable. I grab a few tools I might need before heading back over to the man. 

I think his name was Jordan. He seemed pretty successful. It was such a shame for him to have died so early, but at least he'd get proper treatment after death. His body wouldn't be going to waste as most did, being shoved into the ground to rot away or being burnt into ash. Instead, he'd finally be able to complete the cycle of life, a privilege very few humans got to do nowadays. I couldn't understand why anybody would deny the people they loved from completing their life cycle; stop them from being consumed as all other living things were and completing their journey through life. I hope when I die my body doesn't go to waste, that my family and friends will share one final feast with me; letting my life end in peace; using my death as a way to bring everyone closer together. I sigh as I realise that my dreams are probably pointless. Hardly any of the egos share my beliefs and I'll most likely just be buried in the ground, if I can die, that is.

My attention returns to Jordan I go to carefully slice his stomach open with a scalpel, being careful to only cut through the skin and not the precious inner-organs. Blood seeps out of the cut and fills up the freshly opened space amongst the organs in his stomach before quickly trickling down his skin. I counter it with my tongue, licking up the trail of salty-sweet blood until I reached the pool of it in his abdomen. I rapidly lap the blood there, enjoying the feel of the thick liquid passing through my throat. My motions quicken, and I soon feel myself tearing at Jordan's stomach with my teeth, ripping off some of the organ and hungrily gulping it down. I bite into it again, the chewy meat refusing to tear of into my mouth, bringing me to tear it apart with my hands; nails piercing through the flesh. It tears off and the chunk of meat slides down my throat. My stomach growls again. I need more. I continue to tear into his stomach with my hands and teeth, barely conscious of my actions as the only thought on my mind is to consume. Consume everything in front of me.

My nails scratch against the metal table. Most of the stomach is gone, the body torn in half with a bloody mess being the only connection between the halves. I look between the two chunks of human before settling for the upper portion. The legs always have the better-quality meat, so I'll save it for later. For now, I'll just eat.

My hands hook onto the lowest set of ribs, my grasp allowing me to pull the carcass level to my mouth as I kneel on the bench in order to get to the meat into my mouth faster. I continue to eat away at the body, pulling the meat out of the rings of bone keeping them in place. Finally I reach the heart. I pull it out of the body and lay it to the side. It's the most important part of the human. The brain may hold the memories, but the heart holds the soul. It can only be eaten under the right conditions, and now is not the time. I pull myself away from the heart and return my focus to the body. Snapped ribs lay beside the body on the table amongst small chunks of flesh and splattered pools of blood. I'm surprised to see I've already eaten most of the upper half. My stomach feels satisfied but I still crave more. 

I contemplate my decision. If I stop now I'll have more left over, I could even offer some to another ego. But they normally don't take it too well when I ask. If I eat it all now I know that my cravings for human flesh won't come back as quickly. I'll most likely be able to last until Wilford's next interview with no problem. As I stared at the corpse in front of me, trying to make a decision, my frenzy took over again. I tear into the remaining flesh and meat, chewing my way through Jordan's shoulders and crunching his windpipe between my teeth. My thumbs find their way up to his eye sockets, curling the eyeballs out of his skull. My teeth snap shut around them, cutting the chord keeping them in place, before satisfyingly biting into the orbs, enjoying the feeling of the eyeballs popping in my mouth. I leave the rest of the head, knowing everything else there is basically inedible. I return to the ribs I'd tossed aside earlier, slurping out the marrow from the snapped off ends of the bones. After I few minutes, I feel stuffed.

I look at the remaining corpse on the table. All that's on the table is a pile of bones, pools of blood, as well as the heart, head and limbs of the video game designer. I look down at my suit to find it soaked, yet again, with blood. I grumble to myself, knowing I'll have to wash it later. I pick up the arms, legs and heart and move them over to another table, being careful not to let too much blood drip off of them and onto the floor. I return back to the blood coated table and shovel all the head and bones into a trashcan residing at the end of it, carefully checking through some bones that might still have marrow inside of them. I grabbed a mop from the corner of the room and clean up the blood, wiping down the table quickly after to ensure it looked clean.

With my workbench finally clean again, my attention was back on the rest of the body. The limbs contain some of the best quality meat, the tough muscle turning a beautiful taste and texture once roasted. Despite having just eaten, I licked my lips at the thought of that. I wrapped the limbs up in some cling-wrap before putting them into the freezer so it wouldn't rot before I needed my next meal. The heart was the only thing remaining. I picked it up and inspected it. I frowned slightly the heart wasn't very healthy looking. People who don't look after their soul tend to have unhealthy hearts. In my opinion, you should always look after your soul; do what you want, what you love. That's why I'm always being in show business, whether I'm on the stage or helping run the behind the scenes. I'm always doing what I love.

I put the heart in a jar and take it to my bedroom, resting it on my bedside table. I'll eat it soon, when the time is right. First, I need to get to know Jordan more. I don't think it's right to consume the soul of someone if you have no idea who they are. I think you should make a connection with them, even if it's after death.

I grab a fresh suit and change into it, taking my bloodied one to the sink in my workroom: I'd clean it later. I quickly wipe down the table I'd put the limbs and heart on before returning to my room and collapsing onto my bed. It's tiresome work, but it's worth it. My eyelids start to droop and I feel my body relax; satisfied from my meal, sleep takes over my body quickly, but I still manage to take one last look at the heart in the jar beside my desk.

"Goodnight Jordan," I whisper, before sleep completely consumes my waking state.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
